


For the Fans

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Lovers, M/M, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tape, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Shiro enjoys Lance's constant presence in his apartment. He enjoys his teasing and stupid jokes and he even enjoys the crazy things he manages to talk him into...like making a sex tape.





	For the Fans

**Author's Note:**

> I went missing for a while but I'm back on my bullshit and here's some really cuddly fun Shance sex tape mess! Enjoy!

There was the slam of the bathroom door somewhere behind Shiro's left ear, dragging him out of his trancelike state if only for a moment. He shifted and focused back on the computer settled precariously on the tops of his thighs, his eyes tired as they darted across the many files, plans, and Atlas updates. The text was beginning to swim together like a school of fish and he was having trouble picking it all apart. He knew he really should throw in the towel. It was late and he was tired, but the briefing was tomorrow and he really needed to be versed in all the up to date information.   
  
He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shifting his glasses upward. His eyes slid closed for a moment.   
  
Shiro could hear the dull thud of bare feet crossing the room and suddenly there was a slender hand sliding down his shoulder to press against his chest. The warmth of the familiar fingers was joined by the gentle press of lips to the side of his neck. Shiro groaned and tilted his head, feeling the perfect pillows offer more subtle little kisses.   
  
The former black paladin took his glasses from his face and set them on the couch arm before tilting his head back to get a good long look at his company.   
  
"Hey love," Shiro nearly purred as his eyes softened.   
  
"You are out of toothpaste," Lance said with a grin as he pressed his hands into Shiro's temples and kissed him once, twice, three times.   
  
"We wouldn't be out so quickly if you remembered to buy your own," Shiro laughed softly.   
  
Lance grinned.

Lance climbed over the back of the couch and plopped himself down next to the other man, his skin still warm with the aftermath of his shower. Lance was adorned in nothing more than a bright blue pair of boxer briefs and frankly Shiro couldn't help but to get the slightest bit distracted for a moment.   
  
Shiro reached over and tilted Lance's chin backward, their mouths coming together warmly, lips sliding, kissing heated and slow. Lance's mouth tasted like mint from the toothpaste he'd diminished. Shiro didn't really care that Lance always used all of his toothpaste, or all of his toilet paper, or all his laundry detergent. He'd put up with all of that to have Lance as a near constant resident in his apartment aboard the Atlas.   
  
Shiro hummed into the kiss, trying to pry himself out of it but not really wanting to. He nipped Lance's bottom lip.   
  
"Mmm, I have work to do," Shiro half heartedly argued.   
  
Lance pouted, sliding closer to Shiro, a hand pressing to the bigger man's bare thigh. He kissed up Shiro's throat until their lips met again, moving lethargically, as if time no longer mattered.   
  
"Why do computer work when you could be doing me instead?" Lance purred as he pecked Shiro's lips, azure eyes slatted and devious.   
  
Shiro groaned deeply.   
  
"That's not fair. I have to get this finished," Shiro lightly complained.

Lance huffed and let his shoulders drop.   
  
"C'mon Takashiiii," Lance whined.   
  
Lance plastered himself to Shiro's side, walking his first two fingers down the swells of Shiro's chest, gliding across the rippling hills of his abdomen, pausing to play in the soft line of snowy hairs trailing down below Shiro's hem.   
  
"Imagine how tight, and hot and wet it would be just sinking your cock into me..." Lance huffed a breath of hot air along Shiro's jawline.   
  
Shiro's eyes hooded just slightly, his attention was dragged farther and farther away from the looming idea of tomorrow's briefing.   
  
Lance's fingers slipped gently beneath the elastic of Shiro's boxers and Shiro buried his lip between his teeth before gently grabbing Lance's hand.   
  
"You are impossible," Shiro growled.   
  
Lance pouted as Shiro moved his wrist away. Lance sat backward and crossed his arms in defeat.   
  
"And you are no fun," Lance complained.   
  
"After I finish this? Please?" Shiro tried to bargain as he reached over and dragged his thumb across Lance's bottom lip.   
  
Lance shook his head.   
  
"Nope. The boat is leaving, I might not feel like it after you finish," Lance said stubbornly.   
  
Shiro sighed.   
  
"Don't be like that beautiful," Shiro grinned.

Lance groaned dramatically and dragged himself off the couch as Shiro pressed his glasses back onto his nose and returned to his laptop.   
  
"I love you sweetie," Shiro chimed with a wry grin.   
  
"If you really loved me you'd be railing me into next Tuesday," Lance said huffily as he sashayed into the kitchen in search of some food to occupy himself with.   
  
Shiro snorted out a laugh and shook his head.   
  
Lance rummaged through the cabinets and began laying the components for a sandwich out on the countertops noisily. Shiro's eyes peered over the top of his computer. Lance purposely banged the package of lunch meat down as loud as he could and Shiro cocked his brow.   
  
"Really?" Shiro sighed.   
  
"What? Just making a sandwich," Lance said flatly.   
  
"A very loud sandwich," Shiro said giving Lance a stern expression.   
  
Lance opened the bag of bread, being sure to crinkle the plastic several more times than what was needed.

Lance ate his food slowly, plunking himself on one of the barstools, dropping crumbs all over the kitchen tops. He breathed out and searched his surroundings for something to keep him busy while Shiro finished his work.   
  
He straightened upward, remembering the new camcorder he had convinced Pidge to let him have. It was one of the older ones, and he thought it would be kinda fun to film their adventures rather than take the mass amounts of photos he usually did.   
  
Lance bounced over to his bag and rummaged through it before claiming his prize. He looked the little thing over, taking the lens cap off before flicking it on and testing it out, turning it around on himself and waving. 

  
He then cleared his throat and scanned the apartment.   
  
"And this here is the secret quarters of the man, the legend, Takashi Shirogane, former black paladin, Captain of the Atlas..." Lance rambled on talking to the camera as he waltzed around the room.   
  
Lance turned the camera onto Shiro, who only then looked up from his work with a curious expression.   
  
Lance smiled.   
  
"And there he is, looking...quite dashing isn't he? Like a silver fox," Lance giggled.   
  
Shiro frowned.   
  
"Are you filming me?" Shiro barked.   
  
"Lance stop, I'm in my underwear!"   
  
"Oh nobody is going to see this!" Lance said with a roll of his eyes.   
  
Lance scooted in closer, scanning the camera up one side of Shiro and down the other.   
  
"Captain Shirogane, what's your workout schedule like? Cause you my man, are jacked. Why don't you flex a little, c'mon for the camera, for your fans!" Lance said in his best movie director voice.   
  
Shiro glared at him.   
  
"What fans? I thought you said nobody would see this?" Shiro said with a displeased expression.   
  
"Hypothetical fans," Lance corrected.

"Now c'mon, c'mon, I bought tickets to the gun show, show me the artillery!" Lance laughed.   
  
Shiro sighed and flexed his arms up. Lance grabbed his bicep and wolf whistled.   
  
"Garrison Golden boy still has it!" Lance giggled.   
  
"I mean what a total heartthrob. Too bad he's taken. That's right folks, hate to break all of your heart's but I hear rumor that Captain Shirogane has a little main squeeze. What's your commentary on that?" Lance said turning the camera on Shiro again.   
  
"Don't worry I'm about to be single again if a certain someone doesn't get that camera out of my face," Shiro said lowly.   
  
Lance frowned.   
  
"Nonsense! I hear he's cute, real handsome, super talented, the best sharpshooter this side of the Galaxy!" Lance announced.   
  
"Yeah and he has a really big mouth," Shiro grunted.   
  
Lance clamped his teeth shut.   
  
"Yeah well see if this big mouth ever sucks you off again with an attitude like that," Lance grinned.

"So what are you doing Captain, planning how to save the universe, super secret intel? Yeah this is where the magic happens, right here," Lance said zooming in on Shiro playfully.   
  
Shiro side eyed Lance and continued working.   
  
"Yes this place is some pretty cool digs, I get to stay here all the time cause y’know, I'm fucking the Captain and all, that gives me special privileges," Lance said turning the camera on himself.   
  
Shiro pressed his brows together.   
  
"Lance are you sure you should be saying that on camera?" Shiro said warily.   
  
Lance scoffed and waved him away.   
  
They hadn't exactly announced to the rest of the crew that they were an item, it just made things easier. Shiro was always a little nervous of them being found out but Lance thought he was just being paranoid. He'd put the tape somewhere safe when he was done. Nobody would have to know. It was all in good fun after all.   
  
"Like I said nobody is gunna see this but us," Lance said in a matter of fact little fashion.

Shiro offered Lance a slow grin and took his glasses from his nose. He snapped his laptop closed and before Lance could protest he reached over and snatched the camera away from Lance.   
  
"Hey!" Lance complained.   
  
Shiro cleared his throat and turned the camera around.   
  
"This is Takashi Shirogane here, Captain of the Atlas, and this-" Shiro turned the camera around, "-is my hot little number, Lance," he giggled.   
  
Lance smiled and struck a pose for the camera.   
  
"Paladin of the red lion, team sharpshooter, yeah he's pretty fantastic," Shiro continued, watching Lance through the camera lense.   
  
Lance blushed slightly.   
  
Shiro grabbed the younger man by the foot and yanked him toward him. Lance yelped and Shiro caged him to the cushions.   
  
"Oh and did I mention he's a fantastic kisser," Shiro grinned.   
  
"And Captain Shirogane is a fucking charmer," Lance giggled back.   
  
Shiro leaned down, lips ghosting across Lance's throat, feeling his pulse humming beneath flesh. Shiro kissed gently, the soft action soon giving way to teeth as he pinched the sensitive skin. Lance careened beneath the bigger man, hands looping around his neck.   
  
"Oh Takashi, are you coming onto me?" Lance purred.   
  
Shiro made a quizzical expression, as if deep in thought.   
  
"Y'know I think I might be," Shiro concluded as he pressed his lips against Lance's.   
  
The display deepend, Shiro moving between Lance's legs as the younger hooked them around his waist. The silence took up the space, their lips too busy with getting lost in one another. Shiro groaned against the seam of Lance's mouth.   
  
"I'm gunna fuck you so hard," Shiro growled into the shell of Lance's ear.   
  
Lance shuddered.   
  
"Oh, now you wanna fuck me?" Lance teased.   
  
Shiro smiled.   
  
"Or I could not," Shiro said slyly.   
  
Lance shook his head.   
  
"Don't you dare," Lance snarled.

Shiro leaned up on his knees and made to turn the camera off.   
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Lance protested sitting up slightly and grabbing the camera from Shiro.   
  
Shiro cocked his head curiously.   
  
The grin on Lance's face widened slowly. The gears in his head were turning, the expression on his face dangerous. Shiro knew that look. Lance was up to absolutely _no good._ _  
_ _  
_ "Let's film ourselves fucking," Lance said deviously.   
  
Shiro shook his head.   
  
"No way, absolutely not," Shiro replied instantly.   
  
Lance stuck his bottom lip out.   
  
"Oh c'mon big guy, it would be sooooo hot, let's make a sex tape," Lance said giving Shiro his best pair of "puppy dog" eyes.   
  
"Like I said like twenty times before _nobody,_ is gunna see this. Just us. Won't it be hot to watch it later? Maybe when I'm off on missions you could watch it when you are really missing me," Lance said with a wink.   
  
Shiro relaxed a little.   
  
He had to admit the idea was...kind of exciting.

Shiro was silent for a few moments then sighed.   
  
"Ok, fine. Let's make a sex tape you pain in the ass," Shiro grinned as he descended on Lance once more, kissing and nipping boldly.   
  
"Technically you are the pain in my ass, since I'm about to be the one taking your dick," Lance snorted.   
  
Shiro barked out a laugh.   
  
"Lance!" He complained playfully.

Lance slid himself out from underneath Shiro's mass and grabbed the camera, turning it on Shiro cheekily. Shiro grinned and dragged himself off the couch, stalking towards his partner giddily.   
  
"So stud you gunna take me to your bedroom or what?" Lance laughed from behind the camera.   
  
"Oh absolutely, c'mere kitten," Shiro grinned as he scooped Lance up and threw him over his shoulder.   
  
Lance giggled and held the camera tight.   
  
"Mmph, so strong and handsome," Lance babbled as Shiro headed down the hallway.   
  
"He might look like a big hulking brute, but I promise ladies and gentlemen the only place he's an animal...is in the bedroom," Lance said to his pretend audience.

Shiro laughed as he sauntered down the hallway and shoved his bedroom door open with his foot. He dumped Lance onto the bedding and crawled on top of him, kissing playfully up Lance's torso.   
  
"You make an animal out of me," Shiro growled playfully biting as Lance's collarbone.   
  
"I'm so scared, are you gunna eat me alive big bad wolf?" Lance jeered.   
  
Shiro threw his head back in the best wolf howl he could possibly manage and delved into Lance's neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin there.   
  
"Oh I'm gunna ravage you," Shiro warned.   
  
Lance turned the camera on himself.   
  
"Let it be known, that Takashi Shirogane, is a massive dork and this is proof," Lance sneered.   
  
Shiro chuckled.   
  
"Oh you hush."   
  
Lance wriggled out from under Shiro, kissing the other man's lips several times.   
  
"Hold on, I have an idea," Lance said cheekily.   
  
Shiro raised one eyebrow.   
  
"Oh no," Shiro laughed.   
  
Lance grinned wider.   
  
"Oh you are gunna like it," Lance said as he took the camera with him and scampered across the room.   
  
"Close your eyes," Lance demanded over his shoulder.   
  
Shiro sighed but did as instructed, moving backward to lean against the headboard, arms folded casually behind his head.   
  
Lance checked to make sure Shiro really did have his eyes closed then proceeded with his plans. Lance rummaged through Shiro's closet, carefully plucking one of Shiro's uniform shirts from the depths of the space. Lance ran his fingers across the black and white material, the shoulders bearing five golden stripes compared to Lance's meager two. Lance hummed. Such pretty symbols of power, and yet he knew just how to bring the high ranking man down to his knees.

Lance very carefully hooked his thumb beneath the waistband of his boxers and pulled the garments down long legs. He kicked them off nonchalantly and then took the massive uniform top from it's hanger. Lance slunk his arms through the sleeves and snapped each button into place. The clothing fit him like a dress, falling past his groin, and settling on the tops of his thighs.   
  
He smiled and picked up the camera again.   
  
"Alright, you can look," Lance said smiling softly.   
  
Shiro opened his eyes slowly, pupils scoring down the length of his lover very slowly. Lance hiked the end of Shiro's uniform up to his hip, revealing he had nothing on beneath.   
  
Shiro hummed in the back of his throat.   
  
Lance inflated on the expression slapped across Shiro's face, the hunger in his irises wild and dark.   
  
"That folks, is the look of a man in love," Lance sung as he sauntered slowly across the room.   
  
Shiro sat forward.   
  
"You caught me red handed," Shiro whispered as he leaned forward and allowed Lance to slide into his personal space.   
  
Lance settled himself across Shiro's broad lap, setting the camera down on the nightstand, making sure it got a good angle of them both.

Shiro cupped Lance's jaw with his hands, melding their mouths together hard. Need dripped from the motion, consuming both of them whole. Suddenly all of the stresses of the day slipped right off Shiro's shoulders. Nothing outside of their shared bed mattered anymore.   
  
Lance's tongue came to play lazily with Shiro's as the bigger man tugged Lance close with his prosthetic, sliding big mechanical fingers up the back of the borrowed uniform shirt.   
  
Shiro broke for breath, panting heavily, eyes dark with lust.   
  
"You look good," Shiro said huskily.   
  
Lance quirked his lip upward.   
  
"Yeah I know," He snickered.   
  
Lance's digits wandered down between Shiro's legs, softly tracing the hard line of his cock. Shiro hissed and his fingers fisted in the material of Lance's stolen uniform.   
  
"Mmmm Lance," Shiro groaned.   
  
Lance shifted, pressing against Shiro's jaw and tilting his head back as Lance slowly ground his ass against Shiro's crotch, loving the pathetic expression on Shiro's face.   
  
Lance glanced to the camera and then to Shiro.   
  
"Say my name like that again, the camera loves it," Lance groaned devilishly.   
  
Shiro kissed Lance deeply, unable to keep off the young man for even a few seconds, he needed the taste of Lance's lips, the warmth of his passion. It swam through him like a churning sea. Warm and rough and dark.   
  
"Fuck Lance," Shiro huffed dazedly.

Lance leaned down to run his tongue across Shiro's left nipple, capturing the bud between his teeth meanly. Shiro tossed his head back, letting go of a low, rumbling, moan.   
  
Lance worked his fingers downward, grabbing hold of Shiro's black boxers and gave them an impatient tug. Shiro lifted his hips obediently and Lance slid the clothing down powerful thighs.   
  
Lance swung the undergarments in a few circles over his head then let them fly across the room, both men devolving into a fit of laughter as Shiro hauled Lance in close and kissed him frantically.   
  
Shiro casually reached for the camera and pointed it downward cheekily. He opened his false palm, capturing both his cock and Lance's in the cup of his hand and stroked them in time together. Lance made a winded sound and leaned backward just slightly.   
  
"A-Ah, Takashi!" Lance moaned as Shiro slowly frotted against him.   
  
Lance watched through slatted lids as Shiro's massive cock rocked against his own, Shiro becoming harder with the motion.

Shiro grinned wolfishly as he ensured he got a nice closeup shot of Lance's dick leaking onto his own.   
  
"I'm so turned on," Shiro grunted wryly.   
  
Lance gave him a pair of devious, beautiful eyes and licked his lips as Shiro continued to stroke their livid erections.   
  
"Are you gunna fuck me or not Takashi Shirogane?" Lance snarled as he pushed their mouths together roughly.   
  
Shiro dropped the camera onto the bed as a result and Lance laughed against his lips.   
  
"You are ruining my production," Lance teased.   
  
Shiro laughed and not so gently rolled Lance to his back.

Shiro picked up the camera and gently shoved the uniform up Lance's stomach, eyeing the younger man's heaving abdomen, his cock standing impatient before him.   
  
Shiro focused the camera on Lance's face.   
  
"So pretty when you blush like that for me," Shiro breathed.   
  
Lance threw his arms up over his head, stretching backward like a feline in the warm sunshine. Shiro leaned in, kissing Lance's forehead, ensuring to catch the interaction on camera.   
  
"I love you so much," Shiro whispered.   
  
Lance's cheeks seared.   
  
"I love you too," Lance replied as he ran his hands through Shiro's ivory locks.   
  
"Now would you fuck me already?" Lance quipped.   
  
Shiro snorted and hung his head.   
  
"He's a real romantic isn't he?" Shiro said to the camera lense.

Shiro set the camera on the nightstand just for a moment as he fumbled through the top drawer and came away with a bottle of lubricant. He squeezed some into his hand, the bottle giving a loud, rude noise that had both men laughing.   
  
"We are making literally the worst sex tape," Shiro said with a smile.   
  
Lance shrugged.   
  
"Or the best sex tape," Lance countered.   
  
Shiro's human fingers gently spread the cool liquid over Lance's dark pucker, causing the flesh to tighten and Lance to hiss. Shiro smiled and brought Lance's hand to his lips, kissing the young man's knuckles. With that he slowly worked his fingers into the ring of muscle, Lance relaxing around him with a low, soft, moan.   
  
Shiro's fingers curled within him, two becoming three, allowing Lance to slowly stretch, lubricant dripping down the valley of his ass cheeks.   
  
"Takashi," Lance purred, head tilting back on the mattress.   
  
Shiro slowly removed his fingers, grabbing for the bottle of lube again before slathering a generous amount down the length of his cock with an obscenely slick sound.   
  
Lance leaned upward with a cheeky grin.   
  
"No protection Takashi? What will the viewers think!? Captain Shirogane _raw dogs_ it???" Lance feigned surprise.   
  
Shiro gave him a flat expression.   
  
"Play it safe folks, always wrap your co-,"   
  
The sentence died on Lance's tongue, transforming into a high, drawn out moan as Shiro entered him without warning.   
  
Lance gripped Shiro's shoulder harshly as he was spread wide by the big man's cock.

"What's the matter baby? Nothing to say now?" Shiro teased meanly as he pressed in another inch, getting a punched sound from Lance.   
  
Lance bit his lip hard.   
  
"Cheeky asshole," Lance hissed.   
  
"But I'm your asshole," Shiro laughed as he slowly let Lance adjust.   
  
Lance swallowed thickly.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Lance said with a half smile.   
  
The tightness had Shiro's head spinning, his stomach tightening with the unbridled need coursing through him. The warm sensation was so welcome after so many weeks without. He'd not had Lance like this in far too long. There hadn't been a moment to even think about it, not with the near constant missions and preparations. Coming together like this felt like coming home. And Shiro had missed it so much.   
  
Shiro buried his face in Lance's neck as he slowly thrust his hips forward in experimentation. Lance made a sharp sound.   
  
"Slow, slow," Lance wheezed.   
  
"Sorry," Shiro apologized sheepishly.

Shiro busied himself in Lance's lips as he allowed his partner to become accustomed to the new stretch.   
  
He kissed Lance's cheeks, his nose, down his cheekbone.   
  
"I missed you," Shiro huffed.   
  
Lance groaned and ran his nails down Shiro's shoulder blades as the older man rocked into him very slowly.   
  
"I didn't go anywhere," Lance laughed.   
  
Shiro shook his head and stole another kiss.   
  
"No, like we haven't done this in a while, I missed you like this," Shiro huffed.   
  
Lance's eyebrows furrowed together as his mouth fell open in a soft cry of pleasure.   
  
Shiro dragged his cock out nice and slow before pressing back in gingerly, ensuring Lance was stretched enough to take him. The easy slide had his body prickling with ghosts of ecstasy, causing his eyes to droop as he found his painfully slow pace.   
  
Lance buried one of his hands in the back of Shiro's hair, hiding his face in Shiro's chest.   
  
"Oh fuck Takashi you feel so good," Lance whined.

Shiro's false fingers clenched on the pad of Lance's hip, the sensors registering the soft, warm, flesh. The Altean technology really was a work of art in just how much he could actually feel with it.

Lance's back left the bed in a graceful arch, drawing his stomach in as he took a deep breath.   
  
Shiro slid in with more ease, the small whimpers of discomfort fading from the paladin's lips and quickly transforming into mewls and gasps of honey-sweet pleasure. Shiro bit Lance's bottom lip as he thrust in just a little harder, determined to swallow those gorgeous sounds.     
  
His pace gained in speed, hips rutting harder, pressing in deeper and his head was full of stars.   
  
Lance reached for Shiro's hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tight as the other man jarred him forward with a powerful thrust.   
  
Lance tossed his head back in a yell, mouth wide and eyes shut tight.   
  
Shiro's eyes flicked to the camera and he took it from its idle position. He leaned backward, filming his cock sliding in and out of Lance's reddened little hole, abused and sloppy with lube.   
  
Shiro cursed beneath his breath and held Lance's hips still.   
  
"You like taking my big cock don't you kitten?" Shiro growled.   
  
Shiro allowed the camera to fall on Lance's disheveled face, all the young man could do was nod frantically.   
  
Shiro grinned, dragging out so slow before shoving back in hard, ensuring he got that on film. Suddenly he was really enjoying the idea of watching this later.

Lance hummed beneath him, the heat between them becoming tepid and sticky. Shiro could see the sweat glistening on Lance's gorgeous expanse of skin, he loved the way Lance looked, the way he sounded, the way he smelled. He loved everything about him.   
  
Lance's eyes came open slowly, smiling up at Shiro in utter bliss.   
  
"Let me ride you," Lance grinned lazily.   
  
Shiro smiled in return.   
  
"You know I can't say no to that," Shiro replied cheekily.   
  
The large man rolled their positions, thudding his back onto the bed as Lance sat atop him. Lance rolled the sleeves of Shiro's uniform up and rested the flats of his palms on his lover's pectorals.   
  
He grinned slyly down at his partner, rocking his hips backward and dragging a rough sound out of Shiro's depths.   
  
Shiro's hand snapped to Lance's waist, holding tight as Lance thrust and began to move.   
  
He was so much more graceful at this. Lance was graceful at everything he did.   
  
"Fuck I love you Lance, fuck, fuck I love you so much," Shiro chanted as his eyes rolled backward.   
  
Lance ate the words whole, feeding on them, his ego expanding.

Lance careened, face screwing up in concentration and bliss, Shiro felt big within him, stretching him in all the right ways.   
  
Lance made a loud, gorgeous sound as Shiro's fingers found Lance's bobbing cock, thumb massaging into his underside.   
  
The young man's eyes rolled closed. He wouldn't last long like this. Maybe he didn't want to. He wanted the brightness of the pleasure to take him, to have him. He was greedy, he wanted it all. Suddenly his heart was beating so very fast, the air around him was thick and hard the breathe.   
  
Lance felt Shiro sit forward, pressing their slick bodies together. As Lance thrust down, Shiro met him halfway, big swollen muscles working beneath Lance's fingers as he held onto Shiro tightly.   
  
Lance gasped Shiro's name again and again and again, a prayer to the moment.   
  
His fingers tangled in short cropped hair, Shiro's grip grounded him, everything was bright and glorious.   
  
Lance cried out obscenely as the pleasure built and built and built and finally went up in flames. It was loud, like firecrackers lit right by one's ear. His chest was tight and his heart was a hammer.   
  
Lance whimpered into Shiro's neck, the wetness of his finish spread over Shiro's abdomen and the older man's knuckles.

"So beautiful," Shiro panted.   
  
Shiro fucked up into Lance with purpose, chasing his own pleasure, unable to hold back any longer. It was so good, too good, hearing Lance come undone for him. A sound that was just for him, a secret between them that he adored so much.   
  
Shiro pushed in deep, cock throbbing in the small space as he came, flooding Lance with warmth.   
  
Shiro groaned into the stagnant air, both men unable to do anything but pant roughly into each other's personal space.   
  
And then Lance laughed, giddy and exhausted.

Shiro's eyes came open slowly, watching Lance's tired face and listening to the other man giggle.   
  
"What?" Shiro asked with a smile.   
  
"That was just...wow..." Lance huffed as he leaned on Shiro hard.   
  
"That good?" Shiro whispered kissing Lance's forehead.   
  
Lance nodded weakly.   
  
Lance's gaze looked to the camera still recording on the nightstand. He very slowly snagged it and held it so they were both in frame.   
  
"Let it be known, Captain Shirogane, is really, really, _really_ good in bed, and this is a very satisfied Lance, signing off," Lance said before hitting the red button and stopping the recording.   
  
Shiro nuzzled Lance's ear, nibbling the lobe softly.   
  
"I can't wait to watch that mess," Shiro laughed.   
  
Lance giggled and sighed.   
  
"We can watch it in the morning, right now I need a shower and then I am literally going to melt into this mattress and go into a coma," Lance replied.   
  
Shiro hummed in agreement.

Lance snuggled into the billowing comforters of Shiro's bedding. He could hear the sink water running in the bathroom and he was determined to keep his eyes open long enough to wait for Shiro to come to bed, but the task was trying. Finally heavy footsteps thudded across the room and the weight of Shiro's form caused the mattress to dip. The larger man threw the covers over them both and pressed himself flush to Lance's back.   
  
Lance breathed in deep.   
  
Shiro kissed his cheek softly.   
  
"Goodnight baby, " Shiro whispered.   
  
"Goodnight handsome," Lance smiled.   
  
"I love you," Shiro said as Lance turned and their lips touched.   
  
"I love you too," Lance yawned.   
  
The heavy veil of sleep came on quickly, slumber finding the pair within minutes. It was the heavy kind, thick and soupy and beautiful.

 

*****

 

Lance's eyes slowly opened, allowing the light in just barely. He grimaced and stretched, finding the other side of the mattress void of Shiro's mass. He lifted upward, hair sticking out in all directions and yawned.   
  
The young man hauled himself out of bed, not bothering to clothe himself as he headed toward the living room and he cocked his head as he approached. The sounds of what seemed to be a...porn of some kind drifted to his ears.   
  
Lance entered to find Shiro sitting on the couch, his laptop on his thighs, the man looking quite smug as he watched what was on the screen.   
  
Lance sauntered toward him and leaned over Shiro's shoulder, kissing his neck then watching the video Shiro had up.   
  
It was their video, from the night previous. Lance grinned wide and Shiro leaned his head back for a real kiss.   
  
"Good morning love," Shiro said in that sleep rough tone of his.   
  
"Morning, I see you are watching without me," Lance teased as he headed toward the kitchen in search of coffee.   
  
Shiro already had a pot made and Lance was pretty sure he'd never loved the other man more.   
  
Shiro laughed and adjusted his glasses.   
  
"Mmph I couldn't help it, this is so hot. We need to make more," Shiro said as he clicked the technology closed and hopped off the couch.   
  
Shiro came up behind Lance as the other man poured himself a cup and he curled himself around the slighter male.

"What time is that briefing?" Lance asked as he turned in Shiro's arms.   
  
"We have an hour and a half," Shiro answered peppering kisses up Lance's temple to his eyebrow.   
  
"Let's just skip it," Lance joked.   
  
Shiro laughed.   
  
"Right. Because the Captain can really skip his own briefing."   
  
Lance grinned playfully and took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"Sure you can, c'mon let's spend the morning in bed fucking instead," Lance said toying with a strand of Shiro's forelock.   
  
Shiro groaned and grabbed Lance's ass.   
  
"Don't tempt me like that," Shiro begged with a grin.

 

*****

 

Lance took his seat at the large table of the meeting room. The taste of Shiro's lips was still tingling on his own and he was still bitter over having to leave the perfect world of Shiro's apartment. He'd have given anything to just spend the day lounging there in the big man's strong arms.   
  
Lance leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and sighed. His attention was captured as the Captain entered the room. So far only the team members of Voltron had filtered into space.   
  
Pidge immediately scampered over to Shiro as the man set his laptop down. She had some new contraption to download what was on his machine into his arm so he could transfer it to the main screen of the meeting room.   
  
Pidge tapped into Shiro's arm, the big man's eyes flicking to Lance's for a moment. Lance smiled smally.   
  
The screen behind Shiro's back lit up. And the color drained right out of Lance's face.   
  
The tape from the night previous was suddenly displayed in all its Glory right at the part where Shiro had paused it without closing it. Shiro's eyes went wide as he looked in panic to Pidge, who then looked to the screen with a small gasp.   
  
Pidge clicked the small button in her hand as fast as she could, but there was no taking back the short clip of film the rest of the team had just been graced with.   
  
Lance covered his face. Of course it couldn't have been any other part but the tail end of their rough fucking.

"Okay doky then. Maybe let's not show your badly made home movie to the...rest of the Atlas," Pidge snorted.   
  
Shiro looked white as a sheet.   
  
"I...um..." Shiro stammered.   
  
Keith sighed obnoxiously.   
  
"Oh we have known you two idiots have been screwing for like months now," Keith grumbled.   
  
"But wow I did not need to see that much of Lance like...ever." he snorted.   
  
Lance sighed.   
  
Hunk was in stitches across the table.   
  
"Let me guess the movie was Lance's idea," Hunk chuckled.   
  
"Oh of course," Shiro said still slightly red faced.   
  
Lance gave Shiro an offended look.   
  
"You are a fucking dirty traitor," Lance huffed.


End file.
